The object of the invention is to provide a lightweight, all plastic, inexpensive garment hanger, particularly designed for medium to lightweight articles, such as men's underwear, capable of displaying the garments in such a manner that their construction and design is readily visible. Among the primary objectives of the invention is to provide a hanger which is easy to use and relatively inexpensive. The hanger also provides a means of displaying garments of various sizes utilizing a hanger of a single construction and size. This simplifies the retailers' inventory of display devices, since only a single type is necessary. A further objective of the invention is to provide such a garment holding display device which will not distort, mark or damage the garments even when improperly used or used without proper attention by either customers or store attendants.